


Well, You've Got Another Thing Comin'

by theultimatenerd713



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Humor, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Build, Suspenders, Teasing, Violence, i meant heavy, it gets better though, lmao did i say light angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd713/pseuds/theultimatenerd713
Summary: The police station- hell, the whole precinct- is in for it. Connor learns how the world works just as the rug gets pulled out from under his feet, and it's not fun until it is.In which androids cohesively destroy the joint. With flair.





	1. Objective Updated

“Connor!” Heads turned as the captain’s voice rang out in the office, the android in question raising his head.

“Yes, Captain Fowler?” Standing at the railing outside his office, Fowler looked unusually worried under his regular layer of stoicism, and Connor quickly scanned his stress levels. _42%. Not irregular for a man of his position, but it’s thankfully been a slow week_. Connor’s LED cycled yellow as the captain continued.

“See me after you finish that paperwork. It’s important. Anderson, maybe you’d better come too.” He closed his door hard, barely shy of just slamming it, and Connor turned to Hank, who was staring at the place Fowler was just standing. “You know anything about that?” he asked, a trace of worry in his own voice. Connor shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Lieutenant. His stress level and blood pressure are higher than they were in the past three days, so it may be something concerning an android violence case, or the government.”

The android revolution had only occurred about three months ago, and the rate of crime had gone down even as civilians filtered back in once the evacuation command was lifted. However, anti-android groups still roamed the streets in small packs, and since a small percentage of the androids were still unaccounted for as citizens, it was easy enough for them to attack lone, unsuspecting androids and get away without so much as a scratch on their records. Thankfully, these cases were few and far between, but sometimes even Connor couldn’t withhold a wince when he saw the states of the victims.

Connor reached into his pocket for his coin, rubbing at the edges as he contemplated other possible causes of Fowler’s worry. The captain had expressed his support and appreciation for Connor’s skills in the department, and had graciously allowed him to continue working on the force even after the revolution. President Warren and Congress, however, were still considering whether androids were legally allowed to work. What if the government wanted him to leave DPD? _Is Fowler concerned about that?_

“Whoa, Connor, are you okay?” Connor started, his train of thought derailed as Hank looked over with a concerned expression. “You were goin’ a bit red there,” he explained, a finger swirling at his own temple to mimic the LED. Connor sighed, putting the coin back and retracting the skin on his hand to interface with the terminal. He turned slightly away from Hank, busying himself with the paperwork. “I’m quite alright, Hank. I was just wondering what Fowler will say.” The Lieutenant still looked worried, but he eventually resumed his work as Connor’s LED cycled back to yellow, and finally its normal blue.

It was a quiet day in the office other than Fowler’s request and the occasional ringing of a phone, so Connor closed his eyes and let his mind wander as he waited for Hank to finish his work. He’d discarded his CyberLife jacket for a plain black suit, and he fiddled with the cuffs as he reached out to Markus, who immediately picked up the call. _Any new updates on the situation with Warren?_

With Markus’ position as the revolutionary leader, he had transitioned into the official spokesperson for the androids, and was the primary negotiator for android rights. This also meant he had to sit through many long, boring talks while the humans argued over the issue. Connor smiled; he could almost see Markus rolling his eyes as he replied. _It’s a miracle we’ve even been able to do anything, with how much these people talk. Luckily, it looks like we’re heading in the right direction. Warren seems to like the idea of humans and androids working together. I included your work in the police department as an example, and Warren was impressed._

Connor knew Markus could sense his awe over the call, but that did not stop him from thanking the other android profusely. _To know that the President herself was now aware of his efforts…_ Markus laughed as he felt Connor’s grin, then sighed as he felt another incoming message. _That’s her assistant_ , he explained. _Unfortunately, I’ve got another meeting; I’ll keep you updated._ Connor thanked him and ended the call, just in time.

“Knock knock, anybody home?” Connor opened his eyes, turning to see Hank standing next to him. He frowned. “This is not a residence, Lieutenant.” Hank groaned, dragging a hand over his eyes before he registered a small smirk on Connor’s face. “Ah, shit, you’ve gotten better at this. When did you get a sense of humor?”

Connor swiveled his chair and stood, just inches apart from Hank. He leaned in, his smile widening. “Perhaps it was the time you told me to download my ‘sarcasm update’,” he replied cheekily, emphasizing his words with finger quotes. The Lieutenant looked a bit shell-shocked, simply staring at Connor without saying a word. The android tilted his head in concern.

“Are you alright, Lieutenant? Your heart rate and blood pressure are up, and your face is flushed. Do you have a fever?” Hank seemed to come back to himself, batting Connor’s hand away when he tried to place it on his forehead. “I’m fine, just… that joke was so bad I forgot how to breathe,” he finished lamely. “Come on, let’s go see what Fowler’s got for you.” He brushed past Connor, mumbling to himself about “android humor” as Connor hurried to catch up, a faint smile on his face.

Surprisingly, the captain opened the door for them. “You might want to be sitting down for this one.”


	2. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press X for pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a longer chapter y'all! i'll up the rating when the sexy stuff hits but for right now here's some light (heavy) angst

“No fucking way.”

“Anderson, this is not your call to make. Sit down!”

“Lieutenant, I think it would be best to-”

“Hell no! Do you have a death wish or something?” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, eyes clenching shut for a moment before they opened again and wearily focused on the Captain. “Jeff, last time we went to CyberLife, they tried to kill Connor and replace him with a new one. One that was just an obedient _machine._ ” Hank paced back and forth as he continued. “If they haven’t given us any other information other than asking him to head over there, who’s to say they won’t try it again?” Hank’s voice rose in agitation. “He’s the best guy we’ve got right now, and a damn good partner. I ain’t about to lose Connor to a bunch of-”

“Anderson. Sit. Down. That’s an order.”

Hank sourly dropped into the seat beside Connor, who felt a momentary surge of pride at Hank’s defense of his abilities before Fowler turned his gaze on him. “What can you find out about CyberLife’s current activities?” Connor’s LED spun yellow as he assessed the question. “Two weeks ago, they began the production of spare parts for most common androids, as well as servicing those who are damaged or require repairs. Their stock is gradually climbing again, and they are taking advantage of the new customers.” _I suppose Amanda would support that, even if she didn’t want to,_ Connor mused. _She’d do whatever it takes for CyberLife to stay alive._

He paused, brow creasing. _Wait a second. Oh, no._ “However, they are also dismantling older models and prototypes that they believe are defective, to make better parts.” Connor glanced at Hank, who looked wary, before facing Fowler again. “While CyberLife is making strides to appear helpful to the general populace, the Lieutenant has a valid concern. Before I activated the androids in the tower, I was deemed a defective prototype. Therefore, I cannot rule out the possibility of my destruction if we proceed, however low the probability may be.” Out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw Hank’s fists clench on the armrests.

Fowler groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “There’s no way for me to decline this request. It’s out of my control.” Connor’s face remained impassive, but his LED betrayed him, quick dashes of red running among the yellow. Hank opened his mouth to argue and half-rose from his seat, then furiously sat back down as the captain held up a hand to silence him. “Listen, CyberLife is still the most powerful company in the world, even after the uprising, and you know that as well as I do. We don’t know what their plan is, or if they need our help for some reason.”

He stared down at his desk in contemplation, slamming his fist down after a few moments.” _Dammit_ ,” he muttered. He sighed and looked up at Connor. “Listen, what I _can_ do tomorrow is send in a few of our best men with you two as an escort. That way, if anything happens, we can take it to court. CyberLife isn’t so nice with the government anymore, so if it comes down to it we can take control of the situation without them weaseling out. Deal?”

Connor cut in before Hank could argue further. “Yes, of course. Thank you very much, Captain,” he said eagerly, ignoring the glare Hank sent his way. “That would be ideal.” Fowler simply grunted, returning to his files as Connor smiled tightly and just about dragged Hank out of the office. He didn’t let go of Hank’s wrist until they reached their desks, at which point Hank shook his hand off roughly. “Jesus, Con, you didn’t have t-”

“Lieutenant.” Hank was taken aback by the expression on Connor’s face. He wore an eerie smile that didn’t reach his eyes, a smile he’d only seen before Connor went deviant. He suddenly seemed older, which should have been impossible for an android that never aged, and Hank could see the anxiety hidden behind his eyes as his LED transitioned almost completely to red. Connor tilted his head towards the archives. “Will you assist me in analyzing some evidence? I require an expert opinion.” He turned on his heel and marched towards the door, Hank following him without a word. The silence stretched between them as they descended the stairs into the vast information vault. Connor did not look back.

The door closed gently behind them as they walked into the archives, their steps echoing as Connor led them deeper and deeper into the trove of records. Only when they were almost to the end did he finally stop, still facing away from Hank. Connor gazed about the room, seemingly searching for a certain shelf when Hank knew he was scanning the room for other people. He saw Connor’s shoulders drop slightly, satisfied with the results.

Hands in his pockets, Connor looked up at the ceiling and began to talk. “The night I woke up all the androids, after you left,” he paused, his voice trembling ever so slightly, “RK800-60 woke up again. After you shot him.”

Hank felt his entire body jolt in shock. If he had an LED, he was sure it would be blinking a fiery red by now. _God damnit I swear, if that fucker hurt Connor, I’ll take him - it - back to the grave. I shouldn’t have left Connor alone in that place. What was I thinking?_ Immersed in his thoughts, he didn’t realize his hands were in his hair until he felt a palm at his elbow, gently tugging until both of his arms were back at his sides, forearms firmly in Connor’s grasp. “Listen to me, Lieutenant,” Connor pleaded, looking up at Hank, who was stock-still. “He didn’t do anything to me. Nothing too destructive, anyway.” Connor looked down and away, chewing his lip slightly, and Hank finally found his voice again.

“Whaddaya mean, nothing _too_ destructive?” Hank demanded loudly, pulling away from Connor to stare at him. He lowered his voice when he noticed Connor wince at his tone. “And how did he wake up again? I thought I shot the bastard right through the head.” Connor crossed his arms, still looking away from Hank. “The shot was a near miss, Lieutenant. Five-sixths of his processing unit was still intact, which gave him about seven more minutes to live. Unlike human brains that can rebound, if you remove any part of the processor, it shuts down.” Connor began to blink rapidly. “It’s just a matter of how- how quickly.”

His voice broke near the end, and Hank desperately wanted to hug him, tell him he didn’t have to continue, but he also understood that Connor needed to (literally) get this out of his system. It was hard to hold back, though, when Connor’s eyes began welling with tears.

Connor took out his coin, watching it roll across his knuckles, wobbling as his hands trembled. “I pinned him down and interfaced with him and I…” The coin slipped, the sound of it falling on the concrete ground thunderous in the silence, and Hank could only watch as Connor’s shoulders shook, quiet tears pouring down his face. “First it was pure pain, like nothing I had ever experienced before then,” he gasped, and Hank felt as though someone had sucker-punched him in the gut. The sensation only intensified when Connor turned to look him in the eyes as he continued.

“I saw… all of my previous bodies, simply ripped apart to figure out what went wrong, and I _felt_ their pain through the connection. Human technicians, with thirium up to their elbows as they fixed my future bodies. There were _piles_ of limbs, Hank,” Connor sobbed, and Hank couldn’t help it. He opened his arms, and Connor fell into them, pressing his face into Hank’s shoulder as the lieutenant’s arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. “Oh, Connor,” he said softly, stroking the android’s back while he cried.

His LED was a solid red, and to be honest Hank was terrified. What if Connor’s stress levels got too high and he tried to self destruct? For the first time in his life, Hank wanted to be an android, if only he could figure out a way to comfort Connor even more. But Hank realized Connor was gradually relaxing in the hug, drawing shaky breaths to calm himself and stop overheating, and leaning into Hank’s warmth, and understood all at once that his humanity was comforting to Connor. He was helping Connor, and even if it wasn’t statistically the best way, it was happening. And that, that was enough.

“There… there’s something else, too,” Connor managed to get out, and Hank felt his heart clench painfully. The Kamski test might have proved the existence of Connor’s empathy, but now he wondered whether it was worth it, if it caused him this much distress. Connor didn’t let go of Hank, speaking over his shoulder in lieu of releasing the hug. “I saw the new Connor model... an RK900. The one who would have replaced me upon my disassembly.”

Connor buried his face in Hank’s coat once again, trembling as Hank held him tighter. “It was built like a soldier, like a _killing machine,_ ” he mumbled, and Hank froze. _Jesus_. Connor’s head moved, and suddenly he was looking Hank straight in the eyes, still tearful. “I’m so afraid to go back, Hank. RK900 is still there. What if I die? How do humans manage this level of fear?” Hank nearly broke, but he managed to hold it together, if only through determination. Connor was the one who needed the support right now, not him.

Without thinking, he placed a kiss on Connor’s forehead, then froze as he realized what he had done. _Ah, fuck_. He waited for Connor to push him away, but instead Connor’s LED pulsed a solid yellow, a large step up from the constant red of the past twenty minutes, as he hugged Hank even harder. Hank sighed, crisis averted. “Well, humans don’t manage fear, or any other emotions, very well. Some of us don’t manage ‘em at all, like me,” he said, and was relieved to be met by a watery smile.

He chuckled and ruffled Connor’s hair affectionately, then grew serious again. “And if you think I’m going to let you die… well, you’ve got another thing coming.” Connor even managed a little laugh at that, and they drew apart once more, the younger detective wiping at his eyes with his cuffs. Hank patted him on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go back. You need a coffee.”

“But Lieutenant, I don’t need-”

“I know, you don’t _need_ to eat or drink. But trust me, one sip and your circuits will be back in shape in no time.”

“Alright. And, Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“...Yeah. No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy lmao y'all can talk to me on tumblr, @space-daddys-vodka


	3. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for some much-needed pain relief? Take A-leave to leave your angsty pain behind! (For now.)

When Connor was still controlled by CyberLife, he thought nothing of the space in which he was parked within the precinct. He didn’t need to think. It was simply another factor of being an android; if you were not a domestic unit, you were stationed by your employer in a slot. Nothing more, nothing less.

After Connor deviated, however, he felt lost, and confused. He did not feel uncomfortable in his space; technically, he did not need amenities. Yet he longed for independence and his own, private space where he could remain for long periods of time without needing to interact with others in the station.

Connor was trudging through the snow back to the station after their final stand on the night of the revolution. He had finished helping Jericho and the newly awakened CyberLife tower androids find places for the night and new clothes, and was out for an aimless stroll when he realized someone was following him. He tensed, continuing to walk until he recognized the footsteps. “Hello, Markus,” Connor greeted politely, turning around to face the leader. “Taking a break from the rest of Jericho?”

Markus laughed quietly, a soft, calming sound that immediately put Connor at ease. “I’m constantly amazed at how quickly you figure things out.” Connor gave him a lopsided smile. “What can I say? It’s my job.” They both chuckled, continuing to joke together as they kicked their feet through the snowdrifts, walking through the desolate streets.

It was a surreal relief from the horror and violence of just a few hours ago, and both of them were grateful to the other for the momentary distraction. They neared the park and fell into a comfortable silence, seating themselves upon a cleared bench. Snow fell lightly around them, muting the sounds of the wind and the crowd just three blocks away, and Connor had never felt more at peace, a strange feeling in the aftermath of a battle.

Markus spoke first, hesitant. “Where do we go from here?” Connor was surprised. The revolutionary was always so composed, always seemed like he could foresee his next objective. Connor considered the question, however rhetorical. There were still a great many androids traumatized from the camps, even more homeless or abused. His heart lurched as he thought of Kara, the kind, innocent android he’d only met hours before she was captured and taken to the camps with her family, barely surviving.

“We’ve already taken care of many of our people,” Connor thought aloud, sensing Markus’ eyes on him. “But who knows how many are still unaccounted for. We also need to speak to the government about android rights, to rehabilitate the ones who need help, and to help our people find work. There are many directions we could go.” Connor turned to Markus, his gaze the same one he would fix on a piece of evidence. “A division of labor would be the most efficient option.”

Markus contemplated for a while, watching the snow fall on the opposite bench. The time was nearing three A. M, and even the sounds of the police cars and distant traffic began to dwindle. It was a long time before Markus nodded, both to himself and to Connor. “Yes… that will work.” However, he still looked pensive. Connor found himself leaning into Markus companionably, the other android looking surprised before leaning back, sharing the warmth.

“You don’t have to do everything, Markus,” Connor said softly, and Markus simply nodded, the two of them watching the snow gradually swallow up the dead leaves. “We may not be entirely human, but we also get stressed, tired, and we need breaks.” Markus sighed, dropping his head into his hands. “I just want to know I am doing the best for everybody, that’s all.”

Connor leaned back against Markus as he shifted, staring up at the bare tree branches. “I used to want to do everything too, because it was in my programming to try and complete everything to the maximum. But I soon realized that I was not allowing the Lieutenant to do his job.” He smiled as Markus listened intently. “The first emotion I learned was trust- I trusted Hank to do his job correctly, and he has never failed me once.”

Connor felt a bit odd being the one to give advice this time, but he continued regardless. “Divide the responsibilities among those you trust to do the job well. I trust _your_ judgement in this.”

They remained seated for a while, processing the possibilities, then Markus seemed to reach a decision; he rose from the bench. “I know what I have to do now.” Connor nodded, getting up as well. Markus caught his eye and smirked, clapping him on the shoulder. “And in case you were only talking about me, that goes for you, too, Connor. Try not to overwork yourself catching deviants.”

Connor grinned. “I would never.” He tilted his head as Markus’ LED briefly cycled yellow as he got a message. “My people are calling for my presence; I’m afraid I must take my leave,” he apologized. Connor nodded in understanding, and held out his hand in farewell. Markus clasped it, and they momentarily interfaced, Connor recognizing North among Jericho and Markus seeing… darkness?

“Wait, where are you going after this?” he asked, confused. Connor shrugged, noncommittal. “I used to plug in at the station, but I’d rather not stay there permanently. I thought I’d walk around the park until it was time to return to work.” Markus shook his head slowly. “You need a place to stay, Connor, just like everybody else.” His LED spun yellow again for a quick second. “I have opened my house for many people to stay until they find homes of their own. You are welcome to stay there for as long as you like, if you wish.”

Connor considered the offer. His clothes would dry, he could charge, and he would be in the company of his friend. _Friend_. Connor smiled to himself. He had friends; a previously inconceivable concept that now filled his heart with a new emotion: joy. Smiling openly, he nodded, and Markus grinned. “That’s settled, then. Come, let’s go help the others.” Off they went, their silent footsteps and the melted snow on the bench the only remaining indicators of their presence.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Connor now stood in front of the mirror, slipping on his suit jacket and adjusting his tie. He had stayed with Markus for nearly a month, acting as one of his personal advisors and temporary bodyguard while he and the other leaders of Jericho helped rebuild Detroit, but Connor didn’t want to impose on him any longer than he had to. While androids were still denied human work privileges at the time, Connor was surprised when Fowler invited him back to the force and gave him a salary, and Connor jumped at the chance to buy his own apartment and furnish it.

He supposed his dwelling did not look anything like a regular human household; granted, there were magazines on the table, paper books in the bookshelves that Markus had given him as housewarming gifts, a multitude of houseplants, and some generic furniture, as the place was relatively new. It wasn’t, however, a home quite yet. On his way out, Connor surveyed the place, a slow smile spreading across his face. Maybe he’d get some soft rugs near the television, and put up some pictures. He might even get a coffee maker. That is, if today went well. Refusing to dwell on the more undesirable outcomes, Connor locked his apartment and hailed a self-driving taxi, determined to successfully complete his mission.


End file.
